


clips

by seventhminute



Category: Lights Out (2016), True Detective
Genre: Horror Film AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 只是大纲，来发脑洞爽爽，lights out2016的背景，不会扩写。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. 版本一

Rust是个拥有读取并控制他人心灵的特殊小孩，由于年龄太小，所以无法控制这种能力。周围邻里对这种未知的力量忌惮又仇恨，因此Rust从小被父母锁在地下室不见天日。（这导致他后来畏光的毛病，肉体毁灭后的皮肤一接触光芒就会被烫伤腐蚀，但是不怕紫外线、红外线这种不可见光。）这样的日子不会长久，Rust的母亲终究忍受不了离去，而他的父亲不忍心杀死他但也不愿被自己儿子掌控，遂开枪自杀，发现其父死亡的人们把Rust送进北岸精神病院。

彼时的精神病院系统很不完善且内容繁杂，里面有像Rust这样的人，也有身体残缺不被世人接纳的，还有被亲人抛弃的等等。里面的医生们呢，大多抱着猎奇心态，所谓的治疗方式也只不过是打着治疗口号实则进行不人道的研究。

Rust在医院更加郁闷，护士（也是修女）把他磨损的指甲剪到极短，当焦虑发作的时候，短进肉里的指甲已经再不能划拉物体来发泄这些负面情绪，得不到缓解的Rust只能寻找其他方式。从此每天例查的护士总能在他身上发现一点小伤口，一点一点十分细碎，像碾碎了的风干枯叶，时间一长，就跟纹在皮肤上一样。

Marty在他生日那天入住这家精神病院，这里没人知道或者关心他的生日，Rust把主动和他打招呼的Marty当作父亲送来的礼物。

或许Rust使用了他的能力，又或许没有，两个同龄人成为了朋友。

Marty是个开朗的金发男孩，比起院里的其他人，他确实是开朗的，Rust喜欢他在太阳底下如稻草般干燥又死气的金发，还有透彻蓝天般却又空洞的眼睛。Marty说他是被他父亲送进来的，他父亲是地方治安官，一个退伍军人，Marty说他父亲只是不能接受他母亲的死，Marty说他父亲照顾不了自己也照顾不了他，Marty说这里是巨型托管所，Marty说他不讨厌他的父亲，Marty说他父亲是在乎他的。

Rust知道Marty在说谎。

他们会一起做小陷阱放在空地上，抓住生物后再放它们走，他们会躲开监管爬到树上去观察虫子，他们曾抓住一只独角仙，他们把它取名为凯撒，他们偶尔捉弄一下护士，然后被罚去刷厨房地砖。后来Marty的父亲来了，带着愧疚。他父亲带他去外面，Marty每从外面回来一次，那些谎言便变得真实一些。

*Marty会按时吃药了。

*Rust发现Marty不再伤心。

*Rust攻击了Marty。

*Rust被关进了橡胶室。

*Rust接受了治疗。

Marty去Rust房间却找不到他，他的东西被清空了。Marty感到恐惧，他后悔吃了那些药片。

几天后的一个深夜，Rust出现在Marty的房间，他站在他的床头。Marty发现对方有些不同了，Marty一个人在那里道歉，他说我们还是好朋友，他说他不会离开他。

Marty在白天找不到Rust，但他会在晚上出现在他的房间，在熄灯睡觉的时候。

一年后，Marty的父亲过来把他接走了，因为医院出了事故，有医生离奇暴毙。Marty出来后在当地的讣告上发现死的是当时给Rust治疗的医生，他突然意识到医生对Rust做了很坏的事。Marty问父亲世上到底有没有鬼魂，父亲说没有还叮嘱他要按时吃药。

不知道为什么Marty很久没看见Rust了，父亲鼓励他去找个女孩。

Marty遇见了Beth，她甜蜜的像刚出炉的苹果派。

Marty恋爱了，但没过多久就被分手，可能初恋就是这样的。他想念Rust，不过他始终没出现。

几年后，父亲向他介绍了Lisa，一位罕见的女法官，外乡人。法官玻璃珠子般的眼睛让他紧张，但她对他很热情，这或许是爱情。

Marty结婚了，在父亲的安排下，父亲搬了出去，让他和Lisa住在一起，熟悉的感觉袭上心头，Marty对此不是很愉悦。

半年后Lisa有了身孕，Marty有了第一个女儿——Audrey。

Marty在一段时间里忘记了那种不愉悦，他仍旧按时吃药。两年后，女儿如面团发酵般长大，Lisa却对他不再热情。

*Lisa出轨了。

*父亲不同意他离婚。他厌烦了日复一日的药物。

*Audrey喜欢画画，她画的很好。

*Audrey说家里有一个陌生人在。

*Lisa失踪了。

*Rust回来了。

Rust说他不是鬼，Rust说他是以另一种方式存在，Rust说他也想他，Rust说没有你就没有我（there's no me without you.），Rust叫他把那些该死的药通通碾碎冲马桶，Rust说他永远也不会抛弃他。

Audrey似乎很害怕。Marty试图安抚女儿却丝毫不见效，女儿很抗拒，女儿突然问他吃药了没，她说他生病就应该好好吃药，女儿走了，去了父亲那里，她给他留了一张哭泣的画。Marty望着画哭了，而Rust在黑暗中拥抱他，他说Audrey会回来。

Audrey真的回来了，虽然受了伤，她在路上遭受到袭击。Marty跑去问Rust，他心里知道答案，但就想听对方亲口说。Marty要求Rust不准伤害他的孩子，Rust答应了。

Audrey还是离去，在她成年的那一天，绝决的就像母亲，就像父亲，就像Lisa，他们为什么就不能像Rust那样呢？

Marty老是受伤，因为他总是黑灯瞎火地找东西、做家务、做饭...他还有点小发烧，因为冬天不生壁炉，有一天他去医院包扎手指的时候遇到了Maggie，一位新来的全科医生，读书的时候辅修心理，她察觉Marty有点不太对劲，如果只是萍水相逢那也就算了，可是一个小镇上，有缘相见的概率都是成倍增长。Maggie成为了Marty的专属医生，后来成为他的第二任妻子，并给他带来第二个孩子——Macie 。

Maggie让她同事给Marty换了新药，并看他吃下去，Marty想到在北岸的时候修女也是这么盯着他吃药，他会把药片卷到舌头底下再趁机吐掉，不过在Maggie面前他不想这样，他能感受到她是真心想他好而不是机械地完成某项任务。

Rust又不知道去哪了，Marty想他会回来的。

再次结婚有孩子后，岁月找上了Marty，他的身材走样，毛发也不再旺盛。他发现妻子最近对他有些冷淡，她说她工作忙，他想医生这项职业确实很忙，可是有一晚Marty起来上厕所发现身旁没人，走到书房发现灯还亮着，他看到书桌上铺满了文件，其中还有几份旧报纸，他问妻子这么晚了在干嘛，对方支支吾吾地说是工作上的事。他不信。他突然问妻子会不会嫌弃他，妻子愣了一下说不会，灯光下她还是那样光彩动人。

一夜无梦，深思熟虑后，Marty认为他不是个好伴侣，不适合婚姻，他想来想去觉着还是离婚好了，孩子他来养，他打算晚上Maggie下班回来就跟她摊开来说，没曾想晚上回来的居然还有父亲。

他们一块吃了晚餐。餐后Maggie让他陪女儿玩，自己到书房不知道在和父亲说什么。Marty问女儿会不会像她姐姐那样抛弃他，Macie抱着他说不会。

Marty直到晚上关灯睡觉都没有说出离婚的事，父亲从书房出来后对他说Maggie对他真的很好，叫他按时吃药不要胡思乱想，其它没多说。父亲走的时候Marty在门口拉住他问如果当初出意外死去的是我，你会不会就没那么伤心了？父亲沉默着走了。Marty睡前把药冲进了马桶。

父亲死了，就在那天晚餐后回去的路上。Maggie几天下来一直在操心葬礼的事无暇顾及其他，Macie被送到外婆家照顾，Marty蜷缩在床上终日抑郁寡欢，回来的Rust在身边陪伴他。

Rust问Marty怎么老是自作主张不听他话，Marty回答说因为怕他们伤心。

*那他们有想到你会伤心吗？

*......

*你看他们都走了就我还在这里。

*Maggie不会的...

*她迟早会的。你看她现在都不搭理你。

*......

*不想吃药就不要吃了好不好？

*...好

一切就同Rust所说，Maggie也走了，尽管警方判定为失踪。他把女儿接了回来，他决定给Macie介绍一下Rust。

Marty想着一步一步来，不能吓着Macie，可他终究不是一个有规划的人，他习惯了所有的事被人牵着走。Macie跟她姐姐当初一样，失眠不睡觉，要嘛就抱着手电筒睡在浴缸里。

几天后Macie放学回来晚了，开门发现回来的不止一个，还有Audrey，还有一个陌生男青年。总归长大了，有了另一半，再也不需要他这个没用的父亲。

Audrey要将Macie带走，Marty无可奈何，只能哭着求她不要这么做，不要以这种方式来报复他，Macie看他哭了，忍不住摸摸他说她过两天就回来，现在她实在太困了。

Marty看他们离去的背影无助地倚在门框不停流泪，屋内伸出一只苍白的手，覆盖着灰烬，它扯住Marty的衣角将他带回黑暗。

没有了孩子，Marty整个人像抽空了，他把孩子当精神支柱，却未曾想她们是否能够承受，可Rust不在乎这些，他可怜Marty，随着夜晚的庇护，他潜入Audrey的公寓。当初的那个小女孩长大了，长得那么漂亮，但还是那么惧怕他，虽然所有人都畏惧他。他对那个孩子发出警告，可凡人如此脆弱，那孩子在逃跑过程中受伤了，尽管这是他的无心之举。

他跟Marty过了几天清静日子，没有无关紧要人员的掺和，Rust都快要有一种回到过去的错觉，不过他的人生从来没顺过，他被神灵抛弃，黑暗将他收留，他不能拥有光明，哪怕是没有温度的光明。

那两个孩子又回来了，她们要让Marty离开他，他在尽量不伤害她们的情况下还是伤到了她们，Marty在他身后举起枪，他笑了，不知道对方能不能看见，他说你知道这样伤害不了我，接着他看到对方将枪口对准了自己的脑袋。

**不不不！！！！！！！**

这般撕心裂肺的痛楚，距离上一次的经历，那还是在十七年前的那张治疗椅上。Rust被杀死了，再一次，这回是被自己心爱的虚假光明，他不能伤害他。不过这样也好，虚假的光明终归属于黑暗，而黑暗对他是慷慨的，黑暗把Marty带到他的面前，颤颤兢兢，不可思议，他可真是爱死了对方那对空洞的蓝眼珠，又亮又假，虚伪又真实。

*我们永远在一起好吗？

*...好，好。

男人跌跌撞撞地走进他的怀抱，他想这回确实尘埃落定。


	2. 版本二

Rust是个纹身师，因为穷，所以白天给人纹身晚上呢就到酒吧去调酒，他有个炮友，就是在酒吧里认识的，叫Marty。Marty是个小写手，以前干过警察，但后来感觉做不来就辞了。他们保持关系已有一段时间，Marty每次做完就哼唧地跟小猪一样嚷着要转正，Rust因为某些原因一直拒绝，他认为自己不合适与人建立亲密的关系，于是Marty总会悲愤地控诉他拔屌无情，Rust笑他只是没得手就觉得宝贝罢了，Marty听完气得上去要咬对方，他们会借着这个闹上一会儿再干一炮，完事后Rust就会把操软的Marty丢出去说明天见。

一晚他们照旧从酒吧出来回Rust租的小公寓打炮，到家发现门口站着一小女孩——Rust同父异母的妹妹Sophia。

Marty不满地问怎么从来没跟他说过他还有个妹妹。Rust皱着眉不回答，他问Sophia这么晚一个人出来干什么，老爸不担心吗？小女孩惊恐却又笃定地说家里有鬼，她母亲被鬼害死了，她已经好几天没合过眼，快要疯了。Marty在旁边听得一脸神奇。Rust让Sophia进门，把Marty堵在外面让对方先回去。

成功支走炮友后，Rust详细问Sophia到底怎么回事。他联想到了自己小时候的事，最后一关联，八九不离十还真就是他小时候那件事，那件导致他一到法定年龄就搬走逃离的事。但Rust不是Sophia的监护人，他不能把她一直留着，Sophia也说她就在他这里睡一觉，休息够了就回去，她不能丢下老爸一个人不管。Rust决定明天回家去看看他们老爸，毕竟也这么多年了。

第二天，一块回老家的还有Marty，因为Rust没车，曾经有辆皮卡，他老爸送的，走的那天他把它留下没带走。

他老爸看起来更加糟糕，一副重度酗酒失眠脸，他都怀疑他爸是不是吸上毒了。

Rust要求让Sophia住他那里，他爸不同意，他们争执了起来，最后Sophia自己说要留下来。他爸带着Sophia进了屋，Rust从门缝里看见里面一片漆黑，他预感事情不妙，迟早要出事，当下立即联系了当地社工想从他爸那里接手抚养权。全程当背景的Marty一脸不同意，他对Rust说你这样做太狠，你父亲会伤心死。Rust看着对方不想争辩，对方什么都不清楚却这样振振有词。他们最后不怎么愉快地分开，Marty把对方送到公寓后，怂唧唧地第二天清早就去道歉了。Rust被他逗笑，终于敞开心扉讲起他的童年。

他曾经有个跟大部分人一样的童年，家，父亲，母亲。一切是在他五岁的时候开始改变。他爸在他两岁的时候参军去了，战场上回来后，他父亲整个人变得不太一样，忧郁，阴沉，喜欢一个人呆在书房里，并且整天唠叨着忠诚，他还不准家里拉开窗帘，他说你们知道战场上的光亮会带来死亡吗？母亲受不了丈夫的古怪举措，她决定带他去看医生，那医生给他爸配了许多药，母亲逼他爸吃了几天后，他爸就偷偷把药全倒进了厕所。不按照医嘱吃药的父亲变得越来越过分，他后来连灯都不让开。父母之间出现的嫌隙再也不会修复，这道裂缝以母亲最终的出走转嫁到他身上。

一个月后，Rust看到了母亲死亡的消息，她淹死在一条孤僻的连小孩膝盖一半都够不着的小溪里。Rust试着将所有事情串联在一起：战争，死亡，黑暗中的声响，父亲衣袋里的破损怀表，毁掉一半的陌生人相片，书房里的莫名争执，母亲，死亡。Rust是个很有洞悉力的小孩。他问他爸是不是从战场上带回了一只鬼，他爸气得冲他发火，关他禁闭，他被关在房间里听到外面东西撞翻的声音，到了晚上，他把灯开得通亮，可第二天早上醒来的时候，那些灯盏不知什么时候早就熄灭。

后来他就离开了，有时候会回去看看他爸，很少，加上去参加他爸的新婚礼也就四五次的事情。

Marty听故事听的目瞪口呆，他问这些会不会你小时候的噩梦，Rust回答那些的确是噩梦，是他的噩梦，也是Sophia现在的噩梦。Marty最后想请灵媒，Rust拒绝了，他说这件事只有他爸自己能结束，他说在他爸服药的那几天，情况有过好转。

不等Rust抽空再去他爸那里看看，Sophia先找上门来求救，小姑娘比上次更加惊恐，脚上鞋都没穿，看上去像是仓惶逃出来的。她说老爸有危险，他必须吃药，要不然鬼魂会杀死他。

Rust想让Sophia留在家里，Marty陪着，他过去看看，结果两人都不同意，于是只好三人一起同行。

回到老宅，不出意外，屋子里一片漆黑，Marty尝试开灯却发现电线全部被剪短，Rust拉开窗帘，发现外面的路灯全被关闭，黑暗中有机械刮擦地板的危险，措手不及下，他们掏出身上的一切光源决定先撤退，不料返回时大门紧闭，手里的光源逐一被打翻在地，紧接着Marty突然被怪力拖住脚踝，生死一刻之际，Marty掏出车钥匙，车大灯透过窗户照射进来。Rust把脱离危险的Marty推出去，同样的还有Sophia，他让他们去报警找人，自己去找他爸。Marty想一起，让那小女孩去报警，不料怪风刮起，帘布合拢，他们被迫分开，独留Rust一人在屋内，Sophia情急之下跑到屋子外靠近书房的窗口旁大喊爸爸救命，而屋内Rust早已被掐住咽喉。

当视野模糊成一片绚烂，Rust听见耳边有枪声响起，一下，两下，停顿，最后第三下，肺部重新灌满空气，外面警铃大作，红蓝光交互闪烁，Rust看见父亲静静地躺在面前。

他在整理父亲遗物的时候，在书房里发现了父亲的日记。从上面的内容收集信息得知，鬼魂曾是父亲的战友，两人因性格不合有过多次冲突，无不讽刺的是，他们的合作是完美契合的，他们在军队里一度被称为邪恶双子，一次伏击后的清理，战友推开父亲自己中了暗枪，战友没有亲人，父亲就把他的信物一直留在身旁。战场上死去的人没有一天不在战斗中，父亲察觉战友好像回来了并渐渐发现身边的人好像被战友当成了敌人，他尝试着控制，可他觉得战友不应该拥有这样的结果...

后面的内容被泼满了墨汁不得而知，合上日记，床上的人已经困得昏昏欲睡，Rust爬上床抱住自己的新男友，新男友困得要死还残留一缕意识往自己身上乱扭，Rust说不要吵醒Sophia便关了灯，外头赤红的霓虹灯照射在日记本上，不知道里面的亡魂是否得以安息。


End file.
